


Hand in Hand

by Wendymypooh



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene and Michael vow to face whatever the future holds for them, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

Michael Corvin and Selene hustled through the underground chain of interlocking chambers, searching for a way out. As they climbed over rubble, waded through ankle deep murky water, they caught glimpses of the brutal battle still being waged by vampires and Lycans. Angry curses, enraged growls, anguished screams, and other combative sounds mixed with gunshots, echoed all around them. 

Michael’s mind reeled as he tried to process everything that had happened to him in the past forty-eight hours. One minute he was a human doctor rushing to the hospital to work his shift, and the next moment he was a hybrid caught between two rival supernatural factions embroiled in a centuries old feud.

He glanced at Selene. The exotic, dark-haired beauty walking slightly ahead of him, was the only good thing that had come out of this whole chaotic mess. He knew his life was going to change, the moment their eyes had connected across the Metro station. 

Even though they had known each other for only a short amount of time, Micheal knew she was the woman of his dreams. Selene was beautiful, intelligent, fierce, and deadly. She was a Death Dealer. Someone who hunted down Lycans and destroyed them. More than once since they had met, Selene had saved his life. She deserved his loyalty; he gave it freely, along with his love. 

Selene felt Michael’s gaze upon her back as they slowly ascended a staircase leading up to the upper level. She kept her guns at the ready, her keen senses listening intently, and her muscles tensed for an attack at any given moment. 

Viktor was dead, at her own hands. She had killed him to save Michael, but also to exact revenge against the Elder for murdering her human family, and turning her into a monster. She felt no remorse for what she had done., but knew she had just signed her life away. Killing an Elder warranted a swift execution. 

Marcus would hunt her down until he found and killed her. Fortunately, for her, Marcus was still entombed beneath the coven’s estate, and that granted her some time to prepare for when Marcus rose and came after her. 

When they reached the upper level and a door leading to the outside, Selene stopped and turned to Michael. Her unbeating heart skipped a beat as she took in his wonderful, hybrid form. To have known him for such a short time and already feel such encompassing love and passion for him, made her cold veins sing with heat. 

“Marcus will hunt me to the ends of the earth for slaying Viktor.” Her dark eyes never wavered from Michael’s face. “He’s relentless and ruthless, and he won’t stop hunting me until he finds, tortures, and kills me. He doesn’t know about you and...”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Michael had transformed back into his human body as Selene was talking. He stepped closer to her and reached out for her. He drew her tense body into the warmth of his arms, keeping one wrapped securely around her waist, while reaching up with the other to caress her cheek. “I love you Selene. Whatever happens next, we’ll face together.” 

“Together.” Selene agreed. “ I love you too, Michael.” 

They kissed to solidify their words to one another before Selene slipped her hand into Michael’s. Together they stepped out of the crumbling building, hand in hand, and faded into the darkness of the night.


End file.
